


The Phenomenal Improbability of This Coincidence

by kuroiyousei



Series: November Quick Fics [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/F, F/M, Hints of racism/antisemitism, POV: Miscellaneous (Jane), Pining, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Three lonely years after returning to England, Jane Porter longs to find Tarzan again. And though she’s able to set out as a consultant to Elsa and Anna of Arendelle, who plan to search the same area for any news of their long-lost parents, will she be able to explain to them what she believes is the missing piece of the puzzle that brought them together on this voyage?





	The Phenomenal Improbability of This Coincidence

Fog sneaked among masts and rigging, pier supports and walls, hats and umbrellas and even legs, very much as the African mists had sometimes done among the mighty trees and world of dangling vines and the subsequently obscure items of their own camp three years before. Each did unforgivable things to her hair, but whereas in Africa she'd been free to keep her pith helmet on as long as she felt the need -- and beyond that hadn't exactly had any social engagements -- here the drooping locks that never failed to get down into her eyes would be visible not only to every passerby on the street, but also to the delegate she hoped to impress. 

Beyond that, the fog chilled her to the bone despite the layers she'd donned against it, while the African mists had been a pleasant contrast to the hot equatorial atmosphere. She adjusted her hat, took a firmer grip on her closed umbrella, and pressed her unoccupied hand into a coat pocket. The crinkle from within as glove closed on paper acted as a sort of warmth, anyway. 

She'd lost count, in recent days, of how many letters she'd received beginning with some approximation of, _My dear Miss Porter, though I have the utmost respect for the scientific achievements of your eminent father, it is with deepest regret I must inform you..._ Just to have one that started differently, however desirable its proposal might or might not turn out, had lit a fire of hope in her breast as nothing else had during these increasingly bad years. 

She would not, she believed, have received so many denials of her request for sponsorship if she could have said -- or even in good conscience _implied_ \-- that her father would once again be heading the proposed expedition. But his health had grown poor enough of late that she didn't want him to risk the long voyage, even back to an area she believed had been especially salubrious for him, until she was certain it would be a one-way trip. And how could she know that without making a preliminary survey herself? How could she dare believe in the possibility? Was it within her conscience? 

In any case, even with suffragettes becoming increasingly vocal in England and elsewhere, scientific expeditions headed by single young women did not raise much confidence -- or money -- with the various stodgy men of the Royal Society, or even the BA. And there was another reason the letter in her pocket warmed her heart: it was signed by a woman. 

Though relatively uninitiated in the functionality and visual design of sailing ships, with or without supplemental steam engines, Jane believed the one to which she'd been invited today had a subtly affluent and dignified look while also appearing sturdy and practical. Her green and purple paint was subdued, and the carved crocus that formed her figurehead was a subtle rather than a glittering gold that didn't immediately draw the eye. For her own part, Jane preferred bright colors, but for the conveyance of a delegation from a small norther country, this seemed properly unobtrusive. 

The gangway stood extended and ready for her, and a figure, appearance blurred in the fog, waited at the top. As Jane climbed the oblique walk and kept her eyes steadily forward and upward, she took in more and more details: the stranger was a plump, fit-looking woman in her forties wearing a braided crown of red hair striped with grey and one prominent patch of pure white. This tight coiffure, along with her modish green coat over a short split skirt and neat tall boots, suggested an active person and an active function in the delegation. 

The woman held out a hand as Jane drew near, and her pleasant face seemed to take the edge from the air around them with a welcoming smile and the wrinkled pattern of many such gone by beside her eyes. And there was something in those eyes -- medium blue with just the slightest touch of green, the passion and energy behind them increasingly visible as Jane drew up to her -- that thoroughly and abruptly engrossed her. 

Jane had always been easily distracted. It wasn't that she hadn't spent her entire childhood taking lessons, tacit and overt, in proper behavior and social consciousness; it was just that as soon as she encountered something that grabbed her interest, she forgot herself. Staring silently between the delegate's dark lashes, standing stupidly still without taking the last step off the gangplank, not reaching out to shake the offered hand, was patently rude, but so caught up was Jane in the seeming familiarity, the almost _enchanting_ familiarity of those eyes that she didn't even recognize the extent to which she'd lost her head until the woman spoke. 

"You must be Jane Porter." The delegate took that last step forward in Jane's place and reached out. She did perhaps appear a little curious as to what had stopped her visitor so short, but only added, "I'm Anna of Arendelle," as she shook Jane's hand. 

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course, good morning." Fidgeting in response to her own behavior, Jane brushed a strand of damp hair out of her face, pushed her hat up by half an inch, and released both Anna's hand and Anna's eyes seconds too late to avoid awkwardness. "We've corresponded. I'm very happy to make your acquaintance." 

"I'm so glad you were able to come on such short notice," Anna replied, taking Jane's elbow and leading her onto the ship and across the foggy deck. "Though I guess it wasn't _such_ short notice for you, since you were already looking for a sponsor, but since _we_ only determined on this voyage a few weeks ago, it seemed like a miracle when we came across your name. Come inside!" 

Jane smiled to find her new acquaintance so chatty already, and allowed herself to be led out of the greater chill of the morning. "It seems we may be able to help each other," she agreed as they went. 

Inside, under a low ceiling in what nevertheless appeared a relatively comfortable cabin -- the captain's, perhaps -- two more women sat behind a table covered in charts, with a man standing straight-spined nearby, his grizzled head brushing the beam just above him. Anna moved forward after closing the door behind them, gestured at the central figure, and said, "May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle." 

Jane nearly choked. She'd taken a confident step or two behind Anna on entry, but halted as if on a sixpence at these words and gaped. Any other potential source of distracting interest -- and she felt immediately there might be one or two before her -- immediately slipped her mind, but that didn't stop her from gawking at the indicated woman for at least one impolite second. 

Not one tiny hint had been dropped in Anna's correspondence that this was a _royal_ delegation, that Jane would come face-to-face with the _ruler of a nation_ aboard this ship. A drawing-room-sized nation, granted, consisting primarily of uninhabitable mountains and which she'd barely even heard of before looking into it on receipt of Anna's first letter, but the fact remained that Jane's preparations for this interview -- credential, sartorial, and emotional -- would have been significantly different had she known this in advance. 

Queen Elsa said Anna's name in a fondly reproving tone, and the likeness between the two struck Jane even through her haze of astonishment and agitation. This combined with the previous introduction 'Anna of Arendelle' rather than Christian name and surname struck Jane with the sudden realization that they were sisters. Anna too, informal and personable as she'd shown herself thus far, was Arendelle royalty. 

"I thought she should know before we begin," Anna said with a twinkle in those compelling aqua eyes. "This is Jane Porter." 

With a monumental effort, Jane got something of a grip and made her curtsey, first toward the queen and then, more shallowly and belatedly, toward the princess or whatever Anna's official title might be. "Your majesty," she said. "Your highness." 

"Please, Miss Porter," the queen replied in a firm but gentle voice that mixed formality and welcome in a manner striking Jane as quite regal, "this expedition is a private undertaking; I'm not here in my capacity as Queen of Arendelle, nor my sister Anna as Princess." She gestured elegantly to her right with one pale hand. "Neither is Duchess Judith Feinberg here in her capacity of royal advisor, but rather that of personal friend. I didn't plan on mentioning our official ranks to you until we'd made all our arrangements, but--" shooting her sister a wry look-- "Anna obviously had other ideas. I hope you'll be willing to call us by name rather than title, or 'ma'am' if that makes you more comfortable. And naturally our good Captain Bengtsson--" with another wave-- "prefers to be addressed by that title." 

While she spoke, Jane examined her more closely than she'd been able to while overcome with confusion and surprise. Queen Elsa of Arendelle appeared to be a little older than her sister, with the same slender figure filled out by middle-aged solidity, and hair gone entirely silver -- on which she wore no crown -- pulled up into a practical arrangement similar to Anna's. Her clothing represented equal functionality in a coat of the same cut, hers of a deep purple with blue and green scrollwork in shining thread, and Jane had no doubt she wore, beneath the table unseen for now, a split skirt and stout boots like Anna's. The only concession her garments made to her position was the embroidered crest of Arendelle on her left breast. 

But her eyes... 

They were the same as Anna's, which Jane was beginning to think were also the same as... 

It was that slightly greenish blue again, pure and clear, but more than the color it was the intensity that took Jane dizzily back to hot jungle days and a family of (mostly) gorillas. The depth of emotion, the penetrating energy of the spirit behind the startling irises and pupils... Jane knew it. There was little more resemblance in the soft, feminine features to the ones she recalled so clearly, but the expression in those eyes was the same. She would rather have liked to look over at Duchess Feinberg or Captain Bengtsson and take in what she could of their appearances, but couldn't break away from Elsa's face. She couldn't stop the series of shivers that ran, one after another, up her spine. 

Just as when she'd been connected to Anna's gaze as if by a bar of steel, she only realized the queen had stopped speaking after some undetermined period of time had passed. She shook herself, glancing at last toward the princess and finding her watching this time with open curiosity. Fidgeting with hair and hat for a second time in five minutes, untying the latter somewhat absently, Jane took a breath and managed, "Of course, ma'am." 

"Please have a seat--" Elsa gestured at the cabin's vacant chairs-- "and we'll discuss particulars." 

Jane obeyed, drawing up to the table so she could easily see the charts and other documents thereon, while Anna and the captain did the same at opposite corners. She hoped she could keep her gripping distraction under control and have a professional conversation. 

The queen next swept her hand across a map showing the west coast of central Africa, a section of the world Jane was very accustomed to seeing on paper like this. "Our voyage, as Anna informed you by letter, is to the Kingdom of Loango, here, and, if necessary, the surrounding area. We understand your scientific expedition a few years ago was to that area as well." 

"Yes, ma'am." Here Jane was on far more solid footing, and spoke without hesitation. "Our expedition to study western African gorillas, which was largely funded by legatees of the African Association, took place on the coast here--" she drew her finger along it-- "about seventy miles north of the mouth of the Congo River. On our way there, we stopped in a European port in Kakongo -- a dreadful place; full of slavers, you know -- and stayed there for some time planning and making arrangements and gathering supplies. We stopped in the same area on the way back, and that was an even longer stay. A lot of the locals speak an Africanized French, which I can communicate in tolerably. I know a little about some of the local customs as well, though I'm afraid most of their dialects are beyond me. I _am_ aware that Loango often resists European landings, but there are go-betweens you can procure without much trouble." 

When she looked up, she found both royal sisters as well as the captain nodding, as if this matched what they understood of the area. Elsa discontinued the gesture and stared down at the map with a furrowed brow. After a moment she sighed, looked up, and said, "During the reign of my father, Arendelle imported copper and a few other goods from Loango. Thirty years ago, disputes arose that threatened to break off all trade between our nations, and grew so involved that my parents felt the need to make a diplomatic voyage in person to settle them. They landed in Kakongo in order to approach Loango by land from the south, and dealt with their business there successfully over the course of several weeks. Then something delayed them. I'm sure you know how difficult communication is over such a distance and across such uncertain territories, so you'll understand that we never knew what it was. But for some reason they only set out several months later for the return voyage, and the confused report we received after that was that their ship had gone down with all hands somewhere off the west African coast." 

Jane's attention had been seized again by intense aqua during this speech, and as she found herself unable to look away for the moment, she also found herself thinking, _I know exactly why they were delayed: they realized your mother was pregnant. Of course they wouldn't risk the return voyage with her in that condition. And I know just about where their ship must have gone down. And I know your brother._

She couldn't speak, not to acknowledge what she'd just heard nor to offer her condolences on the loss of three decades before. The shivers up her spine had grown so strong she was almost tempted to call them shudders, and she simply couldn't manage a single word. Was it true? Could it be true? The phenomenal improbability of this coincidence, if it were, deafened her with the shout that it couldn't possibly be... yet how did the saying go? Il est impossible que l'improbable n'arrive jamais? Science was full of improbabilities, and so, perhaps, was life. 

That didn't mean she could say a word, however. How could she tell them this on only the evidence she had? An area of the world, a timeline clicking into place, a color of too-familiar irises... Every moment her belief grew stronger, but with no other proof than a collection of impressions. No, best to hold her tongue on this matter until she was more certain. Especially since her own long-term plans remained hazy in the extreme. 

Finally Elsa, seeing Jane did not intend to speak, finished her tale. "Events in Arendelle after our parents' death led us to drop the connection with Loango as inconvenient, and we never renewed trade with that area of the world." As a sort of aside she added, "We agree with you that slavers are simply dreadful. In any case, just a few weeks ago, a trader brought us what he considered an antique clearly of Arendelle design but which we recognized immediately as having belonged to our mother. It was just an old trinket, but it was our father's gift to her, and unmistakable to us. There was a story connected with it of a sailor having survived a shipwreck and salvaged what he could on the west coast of Africa somewhere in the Loango area." 

Jane's heart clenched. That they'd essentially taken one look at the trinket that had made a five-thousand-mile, thirty-year journey into their hands and immediately planned to trace that long course back could only mean they harbored some hope that one or both of their parents, even in old age, might yet live -- and Jane knew full well they did not. And yet there _was_ a relation for them to find down there, a brother so full of life he might almost put paid to those three decades of sorrow. But did Jane _really_ want to find him again? And what would she do if she did? And why couldn't she say his name even in her private thoughts? 

Tarzan. Tarzan of the apes was an unknown Prince of Arendelle, secret brother of Elsa and Anna, son of the late king and queen. Tarzan was the trace of their lost parents these women were seeking. 

Could she tell them? Would they believe her? 

Not now; not yet. But she _must_ be included in this expedition. 

Rallying herself once again with great force of will, she managed at last to express her understanding of and engagement in the story, her condolences on the apparent loss of their parents, and her continued interest in joining their crew. She emphasized her qualifications and the manner in which she could be of assistance to them in an area with which she was somewhat familiar but they were not, and produced what letters of recommendation and credentials she'd brought with her. 

As she went through all of this, she tried very hard not to get lost once again in Elsa's eyes, and as part of that effort bestowed her glance equally upon everyone that sat in a convenient position to be looked at. And she was surprised and a little dismayed to find that there _was_ another source of distraction in the room, as she'd suspected earlier, in the person of the duchess to the queen's right. This was a thin, dark woman of about Elsa's age, her bearing as upright as the captain's but seeming nevertheless at ease. Still, from the fringed scarf covering her hair, to the coat as elegant and fine as those of the royal women yet cut to a completely different design, to her slightly but discernibly dusky coloration and the very features of her face, she did not appear someone Jane had not expected to find as a 'royal advisor' and 'personal friend' of the pale northern Elsa. 

The latter took no exception to any evident distraction on Jane's part, but seemed satisfied with her qualifications as stated verbally and presented in writing. She only regretted, she said, that they had not the means of financing a proper expedition such as Jane had been hoping to conduct; but she would be glad to take her back into a part of the world that clearly greatly intrigued her, and hoped the salary they offered would represent some advancement of her goals. Jane certainly wasn't about to tell her that the first expedition had represented thirty years' worth of savings on the part of her father and, before an untimely death, her mother, and the salary provided by one voyage, generous as Elsa's offer was, seemed unlikely to make much of a dent in the sum necessary for a second. Elsa's other point still stood, and it relieved Jane significantly to have secured a position on this ship. 

Thereafter, a more technical description of the intended journey was given by Captain Bengtsson, and Jane, after sorting through the nautical terms she didn't understand, generally agreed that it sounded sensible. They discussed the details of her employment and signed a contract, and her luggage -- packed in advance for the type of voyage specified in Anna's letter in case of a desirable issue of this interview -- was sent for from her hotel. A tide was set for departure, and Jane was more than satisfied. 

That night, however, found her hopelessly insomniac. Usually the movements of a ship under sail -- between bouts of steam power -- were restful and soothing to her, but mental agitation in this case overcame physical comfort even before the wind died and the engines were required for further motion. 

She'd been assigned one of the ship's two staterooms to share with Princess Anna, and certainly that formed part of her agitation. Anna had behaved toward Jane throughout the day with casual friendliness, and at times an almost sisterly comradeliness, and if she'd been anyone else in the world Jane would have valued her as a roommate. Yet she _was_ royalty, and Jane couldn't determine yet exactly how to interact with her. So she'd donned her coat, tiptoed from the room onto the quarterdeck, and found a spot at the railing where, not too blinded by the light of the nearest lantern that she'd avoided, she could look out over the dark water and up at the stars. 

Royalty. Jane's own blood ran a distilled blue, her father tracing his line back to a lesser French prince that had fled to England with wife and children a hundred years before, and this formed the basis of nearly all her problems. Not only did the pride of lineage her mother had always attempted to instill in her increase her uncertainty at how to deal with proper royalty in this context, it was that same pride that had driven her from Africa in the first place. _"I belong in England... with **people**..."_ \-- those words would never have crossed her lips without her mother's influence strong in the back of her mind reminding her of her place, her prospects, her deserts. 

And now she was returning. Why, exactly? What would she do if she found Tarzan again? Confirm he still lived, then say a more permanent goodbye? Or turn her back on her dignity and become a woman of the jungle, bringing her father, in whom her mother had also felt so much happy pride, with her into the same darkness? 

Beyond that, the aforementioned almost sisterly behavior at times displayed by Princess Anna made her more uncomfortable than ever with that second possibility. Did she aim to become Anna's sister in reality? She had no idea what the two Arendelle women would think of their unknown brother if they were to meet him... What, furthermore, could they possibly think of an English gentlewoman bent on spending her life with such a savage-seeming man? Was any sort of acceptance to be expected, or would they withdraw in horror both from Tarzan and from the idea of Jane requesting Captain Bengtsson to perform the ceremony aboard this ship and them to return a message to her father in England that he should join her and his new son-in-law at once on the west African coast? 

Returning meant she had to decide whether to seek Tarzan out once again, what to do if she found him, and whether to tell Elsa and Anna what she believed about the situation. And her mother's voice seemed to speak to her out of the past, urging her to decide one way, while her heart seemed to be pulling her in precisely the opposite direction. 

"Jane?" 

She jumped at the sound of her own name and whirled with a gasp to find Anna approaching so quietly that her steps had been drowned out by the rushing of the sea beneath them. Her heart suddenly beat faster than the rhythmic rumbling of the steam engine through the deck. "Oh! Your-- Anna. Good evening." 

"Good evening," Anna returned, and her starlit smile reflected all the curiosity she'd never yet expressed aloud. "Can't sleep?" 

"I don't much fancy traveling under steam power," Jane admitted -- and it _was_ the truth -- "but I'll get used to it." 

Anna came to join her at the railing. "I can't say I'm fond of that development myself." Her interested face turned eagerly toward the stars reminded Jane yet again of Tarzan: always fascinated by the beautiful and impartially understood, no matter how commonly encountered. "But I'm looking forward to seeing Africa. How about you?" 

"I..." Jane sighed. And if Anna hadn't gone and hit near the very center of her reverie... "Yes," she finally said honestly. "I am." 

"But you didn't expect to be traveling with royalty." Now Anna sounded half apologetic and half prodding: she _did_ want to figure out what Jane's dazed reactions earlier had been about. 

At this Jane managed a smile. "No, not at all. In fact I felt in danger of fainting when you presented your sister; I really did." And then, because she simply couldn't bring herself to mention Tarzan just yet, no matter how much the friendly Anna wanted elucidation, she hastened on with, "If I may ask, are you two the only sisters? In whose care did you leave Arendelle?" 

"We are," Anna replied easily, leaning both arms on the rail. "And we have a whole collection of dukes and duchesses, including my husband, who are happy to look after the kingdom for us while we're away. Arendelle is... unusually fond of my sister--" she grinned privately-- "and when people heard we might be able to find some information about our parents by going to sea, they were tripping over themselves offering help so Elsa could go with a clear conscience." 

"That's so kind of them." Unsure what volunteering to look after a small kingdom on behalf of its sea-bent ruler precisely entailed, Jane couldn't think of much else to say. So again she hastened on somewhat at random. "And the duchess? Does she have a financial interest in this trip?" 

Anna gave her a puzzled look. "No, she's just along as Elsa's particular friend. Why would you think that?" 

"Well, isn't she..." Awkwardly Jane twisted her hands. "Forgive me if I've jumped to an incorrect conclusion, but isn't she..." She lowered her voice a trifle in order to finish, "a Jew?" 

Standing straight and folding her arms, Anna stared at Jane with one brow raised. "Yes, she is. What difference does that make?" 

"Oh, none at all, I'm sure," said Jane, hastier even than before. "I'm sure the Jews are lovely people." 

Anna's second brow went up, and her skeptical look took on a touch of disapproval. " _Are_ you?" 

Very seriously Jane said, "Please understand I intend no offense. To be perfectly frank, I've barely ever spoken to any Jews, and have no real opinion -- if any opinion is even necessary. It was my mother who always..." She trailed off and sighed. It kept coming back to that. 

Anna's expression softened. "Judith is basically a member of the family, and sometimes I forget that the rest of the Christian world doesn't have Jewish sisters. Was your mother particularly opposed to Jews?" 

Jane pursed her lips. "She might have been. Of course she was always civil, but I'm afraid she had her prejudices." 

"So many people do," Anna murmured. 

"It's hard to look back on her and know what to think." Again Jane leaned on the polished wood before her and regarded the ocean. "She spent my childhood teaching me ladylike behavior and the rules of society because she wanted to see me a successful, accomplished, happy woman, and she loved me so dearly..." It seemed an imposition to be discussing such personal matters on such short acquaintance, but she wanted to offer some explanation for what she now saw had been a markedly impolite remark. "But so much of what she believed contradicts so much of what I want to believe now." 

Mrs. Porter had highly valued her husband's scientific pursuits, and, given the longstanding family tradition of devouring any book one could get one's hands on, had always encouraged Jane therein as well. But would she have approved of a young lady actually physically taking part in an expedition to Africa? Jane had often asked herself that under the green canopy she so loved as she bathed from a small basin behind a screen at their campsite. 

Mrs. Porter had always taught her daughter to treat her inferiors with kindness and charity, but Jane wasn't sure her mother had ever truly believed Park's assertion that _whatever difference there is between the negro and European, in the conformation of the nose, and the colour of the skin, there is none in the genuine sympathies and characteristic feelings of our common nature_. Would she have approved of a descendent of Prince Adam of France hob-nobbing with the people of the Congo area? 

Mrs. Porter had stressed the importance of marrying a respectable man of good upbringing -- and very hopefully of good family -- that would treat his wife well and be able to support her at the level to which she was accustomed. Would even the blood of Arendelle serve to compensate for a complete lack of gentility in lifestyle and connections? No, Jane didn't think it would. And that was why she'd gone back to England. She'd regretted the decision the moment she'd made it, but had never been able to reconcile herself to contradicting her mother's wishes either. 

Her voice trembled as she finished her explanation. "She did everything she thought was best for me, and I feel as if it's disrespectful to her memory to abandon what she taught me -- as if what she did and what she wanted for me are all I have left of her." She glanced penitently at Anna and added, "But that doesn't mean I have any wish to speak disrespectfully of anyone you think well of." 

A certain depth to the sad smile on Anna's face seemed indicate both that Jane was forgiven and that this discourse had struck a chord. As she had that morning, she reached out to take Jane's hand. Her own was ungloved, and Jane wondered whether living so far north made her less susceptible to the cold. As she applied friendly pressure, she said, "It's hard to know what to think about my parents too." Her gaze, even as it met Jane's, seemed to withdraw, as if, though every word had weight, she watched far-off events rather than her companion's reaction. "They did everything they thought was best for Elsa and me -- especially Elsa -- and they were, to be blunt, _wrong_. They loved us so much, and they tried so hard... but what they did supposedly in our best interests caused us years and years of suffering. I don't resent them -- obviously, or I wouldn't be on a voyage right now looking for any clue to what happened to them! -- but I don't feel the need to cling to their bad ideas. I don't think it's disrespectful at all to let go of something someone's taught you that was simply incorrect, even if you dearly loved that person and they you." 

Jane watched Anna's eyes, so similar in color and energy to Tarzan's, and considered her words in something of a stupor. Older and more experienced, royalty, herself married, sister to the man Jane loved and sisterly in and of herself, having been through something at least vaguely similar to what Jane had thanks to the misguided actions of a parent... Anna was perhaps the only person in the world that could have driven this advice home. She let her glance drop to where Anna held her hand tightly as if with an urgent desire to convey more gently the lesson her own past had so painfully taught her. And she suddenly remembered, with a fresh throb of the heartache that had plagued her ever since that moment, a glove flying from her hand in the wind and spinning away to land in the surf at Tarzan's knuckles just as if she really had been letting go of her hold on her mother's mistaken precepts and resolving to stay with him as her father had urged. 

She hadn't been. But could she now? 

"Goodness, we've gotten personal out here," Anna said, abruptly releasing her with one more squeeze and half a sheepish grin. "I'm so emotional all of a sudden thinking about my parents, and it's been thirty years." She laughed a little, but as she turned away Jane thought with some concern she saw sparkling around the edges of the princess' eyes beyond what starlight could account for. 

"Oh, dear. I hope I haven't upset you." 

"Not a bit!" Anna was definitely wiping away tears with her back turned to Jane, perhaps eschewing the use of a handkerchief in an attempt at concealing the motion. "Not that I'd consider it your fault if you had, with me being the one to bring up my parents. Still, I think I'll go back to the cabin now. Good night!" 

Jane almost asked her to stay, but wasn't quite to the point of pouring out the tale of Tarzan just yet, and so only returned her goodbye. She watched the spry figure disappear through the door that led to the cabins, then turned with another sigh, hugging herself against the chill of the night and the sea spray, to look out into forever again. 

She kept picturing that glove, and how it had _almost_ taken her back to him. But the other one had remained, a stark symbol of everything her mother had stood for, and once aboard the ship she had replaced the one she'd lost. And she'd never felt good about it. Now she imagined tearing off the gloves she currently wore and tossing them into the ocean below, throwing away that symbol and _truly_ going back. She didn't actually do this, since the cold _did_ bother her, but one by one the mental gloves were discarded as she examined her mother's truths and rejected them. 

Royalty, or simply someone that had married a royal descendent, _could_ make poor choices regarding their children, even coming from a place of love. A descendent of royalty _could_ do unladylike things such as every single activity Jane had taken part in the last time she'd been in Africa. A descendent of royalty _could_ get distracted by matters she truly valued and drop some of the trappings of polished society. A descendent of royalty _could_ make friends with Jews and Negroes and not consider them inferiors to be regarded only through the lens of noblesse oblige. 

But could a descendant of royalty marry a man completely uncivilized, unmoneyed, unknown to the enlightened world, and usually un _clothed_? This was the point where she repeatedly stuck, the glove that just wouldn't come off. 

She had squeezed herself into a corner and laid her cheek forlornly against an upright beam, in spite of the chill, and this time, rather than her failing to notice those that emerged from the cabins, it appeared _they_ missed the presence of anyone standing in a narrow little spot beside the railing. They climbed the stairs onto the upper deck without seeming a glance in her direction, and moved to gaze out over the prow. The lantern on the poop revealed them as Elsa and Judith, strolling easily to their destination arm in arm. 

Jane watched them forlornly, envying their easy steps and evidently easy consciences. Elsa had been, if not as warm and talkative as her sister, nothing but civility and grace, and the duchess' politeness, though quiet, had never been tainted by any coolness or restraint. But they hadn't talked to Jane as pleasantly and freely as they seemed to be talking to each other now. Their low, indistinguishable conversation nevertheless proved how intimate and comfortable they were with each other, and the dark sea surely had no such effect on them as it did on Jane. 

She should return to bed, she considered as she continued somewhat absently to watch the two women in the lamplight on the higher deck. She had over four thousand nautical miles to work the matter out, and anyway she was weary from the long train of thought she'd already engaged in tonight. That should help her sleep, and by tomorrow night perhaps she would be reaccustomed to the movements of the ship under all varieties of power. 

Frozen in place, however, she found herself abruptly stock-still as she would have moved toward the door to the cabins, staring upward with widened eyes, unable to take a step. For of all things that could have arrested her complete attention and even torn it from contemplation of Tarzan and what to do about him, nearly foremost on the list was Judith turning a smiling face toward her queen and interrupting the latter's laugh by kissing her full on the lips. She withdrew only after several loving moments, then laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. 

That had been no familial kiss, and it was clear that when Anna had referred to the duchess as being like a sister, she'd meant only to herself. To Elsa Judith was obviously something different, something more. And Jane could not have been more astonished. 

Oh, she'd heard of such behavior. Suffragettes talked about it at times when the desired freedoms of women arose in conversation, and of course there was the poetry of Sappho. But she'd never in life thought to encounter women living out a Lesbian tradition in front of her very eyes. It gave her an even greater shock than had Anna's earlier words concerning the very real possibility of a loving parent making choices that would traumatize their children for years. It was... it was... 

It was sending her thoughts hurtling in the direction of Tarzan again as if they were made of India rubber and now sprang back with a violence proportional to the force with which they'd been thrown away. 

Because Queen Elsa of Arendelle, not merely the descendent of a prince that had (like so many royals and nobles) fled a people's revolution a century ago, but the much-loved monarch of a nation, felt herself free to take a lover that would surely meet with approval neither from Mrs. Porter nor society at large -- both a Jew in a Christian nation and a woman. She was not standing up there on that deck worrying about the propriety of her match, nor clinging to the poor decisions her parents had made trying to do what they thought was best for her. 

Jane didn't know how she felt about this issue of Lesbian love that had just exploded upon her, but had a sneaking suspicion that, as with Jews, she wasn't actually called upon or perhaps qualified to _have_ an opinion. All she knew was that Queen Elsa, someone her mother would have wept with joy to see her daughter grow up to be like in many respects, was following her heart. 

Taking care to walk as quietly as she could so as not to disturb the sweethearts on the poop deck nor reveal to them that she now knew their secret -- though, in full view of the watch as they were, the ship's entire crew must be in on it already -- Jane moved with a sudden warm sense of internal peace she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember into the hallway off of which the cabins opened. 

Inside her state room, she found her princess roommate and possible sister seated at the dressing table brushing out her greying red hair. A smile and those energetic crinkled eyes met Jane in the mirror as she entered, and Jane took a deep breath. 

"Anna," she said quietly, "may I tell you a story?"

**Author's Note:**

> My final November Quick Fics 2018 prompt, which took me approximately forever to write a story for, was from my co-worker Julia, who said, "Jane actually leaves Tarzan at the end of the movie and spends about 5 or so years trying everything to get back to him. She finally finds a way back because Elsa and Anna are trying to find him too." Technically Elsa and Anna don't know here that they're looking for Tarzan, but close enough, eh? :D This one now holds the record as my longest November Quick Fic!


End file.
